


Xanlow week 2017 day three secrets/gifts

by FireEmblemFanGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, Happy Birthday Xander, M/M, Xanlow Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFanGirl/pseuds/FireEmblemFanGirl





	Xanlow week 2017 day three secrets/gifts

When Xander woke up that morning his husband was nowhere to be found. His thoughts turned to last night. Laslow had reveled himself to actually be named Inigo and to be a prince of a kingdom called Ylisse’s dark future which he and his friends traveled back in time to prevent. Xander had held Inigo close as he sobbed at the memories of his parents’ deaths and the hard choices he and his older sister Lucina had to make. With a slight sigh, Xander got out of bed and got ready for the day. When he moved into his study area he found a pile of gifts on his desk. There was one from each of his siblings, Inigo, and Corrin’s Hoshidan family. “So he is up and ready at least.” Xander muttered to himself before a a giant box next to his desk drew his attention. He approached the box very confused. It was wrapped rather nicely. After opening the rest of his gifts he turned to the box. “What on earth could be inside?” He wondered. As soon as the ribbon was removed Inigo popped out wrapped in ribbon and yelled “Happy Birthday Xander!” Xander could only stare at him before letting out a laugh. He pulled Inigo close and kissed him soundly. “Thank you very much Inigo.” The two smiled at each other before moving on with their day, making sure to spend all of it together.


End file.
